bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMG
Archives: /Archive 1 When creating a new section of my talk page, look around to see if there is another section of the same title and choosing a different section title instead. If you don't, it will screw up my Table Of Contents. Also leave all new messages at the bottom. Templates Is there a list of templates somewhere? :0 «| Bfa |» :Yes, go to and next to namespace, choose template. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi MarioGalaxy2433g5! My name is Nathan and I'm another wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've updated your main page to use the new two-column layout, so if you need any help changing it around, don't hesitate to leave me a message via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Even more adds? I feel bummed. =( --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:09, 2 July 2008 (UTC) It's You You're here too? And you've got a rating of 15? You've got a long way to go, but don't worry. Nice to see ya' Reptilia 00:55, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually 15 is very good. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:09, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I used to have a rating of 2000. Used to. Reptilia 01:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::You gave yourself that much which you aren't supposed to do. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Like I said, used to. Reptilia 01:30, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey MG, why haven't you voted on the rating system yet? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:35, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I'm Back! MWA HAHAHAHA You thought I was gone for good? No! Pirakafreak24 is back, as Prey 24. You couldn't block me for long. This message would've come sooner except for the fact that I totoly forgot because I'm writing a book. Prey24 23:39, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :We couldn't block you for long? I would disagree. Your duplicate account has been blocked infinitely. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:54, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that I didn't know I was breaking a rule I just wanted to warn him. Captain Kazi----- Talk 9 July 2008 What's the point What was the point of blocking PF24's user talk page? He's gone forever anyway, and I want him/her/it to understand how much he has hurt my feelings, and the feelings of others (if he ever does come back) . [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :Well, in case he decides to come back and cause more trouble, his talk page is the only page he can edit. By protecting it, he can't make any edits at all. He can still read what's already on the talk page, but he can't respond, nor can anyone else fuel the fire. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Exactly the point. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::And you have to remember that taking revenge on somebody will give you the same outcome it gave him. I am really not happy about al, this trolling. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, good point. Since I can't put this on his talk page, I'll say I'm not happy he's created this state of open warfare between him and the rest of us, and it's left a pretty nasty mark. Two pages have already had to be protected because of him. [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :Protection isn't that big a deal, but I know he insulted you, so I'll let this stuff slip this time. :D --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah I suppose you're right PL, it hasn't left a mark that big. I say/type things without thinking about what I'm saying/typing sometimes. [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king My Rating Thanks for enforcing the rules, but it won't matter much because I don't edit here anyways. Reptilia 20:05, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Quick Question. If I order replacement parts does it cost me anything? Captain Kazi----- Talk 17 July 2008 Hello? Hello? Im btw917 and um... I have no Idea what to do for my Toa page, MarioGaalaxy2433g5 can you help me a bit? Btw917 04:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) On requests for adminship (you should know, you were one of the people who turned down my bureaucrat request) so can I just change my request a little, like applying for sysop instead of crat? [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" :I would think that would be better, though first, we would have to ask the other people voting. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:45, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Well? Do they all agree? [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" Rating Umm how do you add the rating system? I'm new to this wikia. Airblade86 23:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I will do it for you. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:20, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hey MG, please read my lates post in the admin chat topic. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hey MG...Where are you? Busy? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Shoot you are right it is there. At first I just simply thought that it was too early to reveal any 2009 secrets. Kazi The Purple Dinosaur----- Barney Says 4 September 2008 Hi. Hi, i'm new here. Anyway, if you could go to my userpage, the picture at the bottom (not like theres any others) is from an old bionicle.com animation. Do you think you could find it? Thanks On my userpage, there is a picture of Nuparu as a matoran looking at a bohrok with no mask-brain-thing. I was wondering if you knew where i could find the animation from bionicle.com where the picture is from. TuragaMatau 00:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ? You think it might be on Youtube? --TuragaMatau 00:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, your very helpful. Images Actually, the images work fine as it is. Wikia had a problem with the images loading properly, but that has been fixed now, so they should work fine now (I re-checked the links and they do on my computer). Lhikan634 23:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I know that ;) But then there was a message saying that is has been fixed to their knowledge. Can you tell me whether the images work for you now, though? If there's a problem on other computers, I would like to know about that. Lhikan634 02:40, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Nah Im not on userpedia anymore, the server they had their wiki on crashed and everything was deleted (idiots), along with quite a bit of a big project I was working on. So I decided to leave, lala. Anyway, I'll try and find something to fix here, lul.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} Per Images I searched through the site to find any information about the Personal Image template, but couldn't find anything about that. This may seem like a dumb question (wow, that's the first time in a long time I've asked one instead of answering one), but how do I add that to images? Lhikan634 22:20, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I made sure all the images had them (though only 1 was not already made that way by Mata Nui - the user, not the spirit). If I do need to add other personal images, I'll know what to do. Thanks again : ) Lhikan634 20:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Template Admin MarioGalaxy, I've created a template just for administrators. It can be found here. It was created on Disney Channel Wiki by Kenny McCormick, so I just changed the words there you have it. You can put it on your User page if you want to. If you need to make a Bureaucrat or Rollbacker one, you can just change the words. If you don't like it, change it or delete it. Also, I changed my request for adminship. Its now under rollbacker. I thought . So, I hope we're cool. -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 23:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, probably - but it's no big deal. It's not my primary email. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:57, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Blocking What are you talking about? I blocked him for an infinite period because they are dupe accounts. They share the same IP address. Does that not strike you odd? I know what I'' am doing. Racht 06:01, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :While we are on the subject of blocking, MG, how do you block infinately? I just want to know because I'm an admin at Disney Channel wiki and we've had vandils. How do you do that, just in case? -- Rollbacker at Bioniclepedia (PF24) ( TALK ) I'm going to go see High School Musical 3 soon!! Senior Year!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:37, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::You just add the word "infinite" while choosing the "Other" line. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 21:03, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry Hey mg, the day i yelled, i was impatient, im sorry for how i reacted. Edit Patrolling Recent changes patrolling has been enabled. Remember, to patrol an edit, click diff on the recent changes, than marked as patrolled. Or go to the article, click history, and compare between two revisions. Wait a second... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:25, 26 October 2008 (UTC) MNOLGII The only way I know how to start the game over is to create a new Lego.com account and play it from there. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 19:21, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :I did that once, and I ran into another glitch. BTW: Hey MG, I'm editing with my wii again! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:05, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hay MG, do you have a google account? If you do, can you email it's address to me? We need to develope better communication habits... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:07, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::I'm guessing you guys haven't heard about this...' •''' Hammerise(talk) Forums Hey MG, where have you been? I restored the forums, but you know more about this then I do, so could you make sure I did everything right? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:07, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Vote There's a new vote on the voting page. Go check it out, and leave your response. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) IRC Can you set us up with a wikia hosted IRC channel? Gabbly is full of glitches and probably viruses, so I try not to use it anymore. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yes so I reccomened that noone use it I was talking to PL on Tuesday and my computer just shut down. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 20 November 200 :The only problem is that I don't feel like registering an IRC client, so, once the free trial ends, I am in trouble. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Yes MG. I already saw that I think that if I can't convince people to remove the rating system, that his idea would be great. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Its supposed to be that way. I was protesting against Wookieepedia's Signature Policy (I got blocked for it =[ ) and one of the rules was There could only be two font colors and no miving (.gif) pictures. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, you are a little strong in your protests, PF. xD ::Isn't IRC free through wikia? I thought it was... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Is this user an admin?Skrall1118 02:31, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :The only way you can be an op on an IRC channel is if you have a client. AND NEVER USE irc.wikia.com. TRUST ME! A message appears an hour after it was entered. Yes I am an admin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) BIONICLE.Wikia in Spanish need help! I think there have heard that the Spanish-language Wiki Bioniclepedia. At the moment the Wiki is going through a very difficult process, and I need your help. Can you pass the message of support to other members (especially Spanish-speaking) to come and help the Wiki in Spanish? We have a lot of unfinished items and a few members who are working there. And another thing, you know who you ask me to change the username? .-[[User:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[User Talk:Toa Donko|'Talk']]) :Hmm... I can tell you the latter with ease. You can't change your username. The only way to do so is to create an entirely new account. About the former, I am not sure who to tell. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Daiku speaks spanish, he was raised in Mexico. He might be able to help. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, only three years. It's a tad bit rusty, but I suppose I could give it a try when I find some time. I'm gonna have a lot of spare time next week... -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Wow I have not been on in a while? Seeing twilight really? Thats a total chickflick you wont like it Stick with something else like transporter 3 ~~Makuta99~~ ::Who are you talking to? I never watched Twilight. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well, if you want to help our sister Wikia in Spanish, I think qye already know the link. If you have doubts about the es.wikia of Bionicle preguntenme single page in my discussion, I am the vice administrator of the es.Bionicle.wikia and know very well. I would appreciate any help. -[[User:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[User Talk:Toa Donko|'Talk']]/ ) WI can write in my blog, things that are happening to me BIONICLE.-[[User:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[User Talk:Toa Donko|'Talk']]/ ) Mg, I saw your above message, and I'm afraid you are missing out. Twilight rocks, but the book is way better. Podcast Are you sure you don't want to do an episode of the podcast? Its fun!-- Boltfan24 ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 01:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Don't feel like it. Besides, I won't be here tommorrow and that doesn't help. Finally, I never even listened to the first episode. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC)